explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Drive
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-249 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Michael Taylor |director=Winrich Kolbe |imdbref=tt0708881 |guests= Cyia Batten as Irina, Robert Tyler as Joxom, Patrick Kilpatrick as Assan, Brian George as Ambassador O'Zaal and Chris Covics as Assistant |previous_production=Imperfection |next_production=Critical Care |episode=VGR S07E03 |airdate=18 October 2000 |previous_release=Imperfection |next_release=Repression |story_date(s)=54090.4 (2377) |previous_story= Imperfection Unimatrix Zero Part 2 |next_story= Critical Care Repression }} =Summary= As Tom Paris and Harry Kim are taking the Delta Flyer for a test run, another small alien ship pulls alongside them. The alien pilot, Irina, challenges them to a race. As the two ships race through an asteroid field, Irina's ship begins filling up with nyocene gas. They beam Irina to their shuttle and bring her and her ship back to the U.S.S. Voyager. While making repairs, she explains to them that she is entering a race in a couple of days. This prompts Paris and Kim to convince Captain Janeway to let them enter the race too. Meanwhile, B'Elanna Torres has been frantically trading favors with crewmates so she can borrow enough holodeck time for her and Paris, her boyfriend, to have an entire weekend to themselves. When Paris explains to her that he forgot about the getaway weekend and entered the race, she tells him that she does not mind. Later, she confesses to Neelix that she was very hurt that Paris forgot about something that took her so much time to set up. She tells Neelix that she thinks things might be ending between Paris and her. When Janeway registers the Delta Flyer in the race, she learns from O'Zaal, the race coordinator, that the race is the first step towards peace for the four different cultures living in the area. Each of the different species has been at war to control the area for nearly a century. This race marks the first time the four of them have ever competed peacefully. Seven of Nine tells Torres that she has embraced some of Paris' interests and it has made him easier to work with. Taking Seven's comment as good advice, Torres convinces Kim to let her fly with Paris as co-pilot of the Delta Flyer. Paris is bewildered when Torres shows up in Kim's place wearing a flight suit, but he welcomes her as long as she remembers that they're there to win. The two ride in fourth place for much of the race, but they eventually manage to take the lead. Just as they get into first place, O'Zaal calls a temporary stop, saying that one of the racers has had an accident. Irina's control panel had malfunctioned and electrocuted her co-pilot, which was later determined to be intentional sabotage. O'Zaal decides to continue the race the next day. Kim offers to help Irina fix her ship and also fly as her new co-pilot, which she is hesitant about, but lets him do. Paris and Torres notice that Kim and Irina seem to be forming a relationship, which causes Torres to wonder how good of a match she and Paris are. When the race continues the next day, Torres is distracted by her thoughts and Paris can sense something is wrong, but the Delta Flyer manages to maintain its lead. Irina and Kim have successfully fixed Irina's ship and begin to catch up with the others almost immediately, keeping track of the Delta Flyer the whole time on their computer. When Paris finally asks Torres what is bothering her, they get into a heated discussion. Paris is determined to work things out, but Torres sounds like she is ready to give up. Paris stops the Delta Flyer and tells her they are not going to move again until they work it out. Meanwhile on Irina's ship, her control panel malfunctions again, almost electrocuting Kim. Kim suspects that Irina sabotaged her own ship and has his suspicions confirmed when she points a phaser at him. He manages to wrestle the phaser away from her and finds she has disabled the com system, so he just stops the ship and holds her at gunpoint. When Irina seems strangely interested in the Delta Flyer's progress, Kims realizes that she has sabotaged that ship as well. She admits to him that the fuel converter on the Delta Flyer is rigged to explode at about the time it crosses the finish line, killing all of the spectators and officials in the area. As Paris and Torres are beginning to work out their problems, Kim sends them a message about the fuel converter. They check their computer and discover that it will explode in a matter of minutes. They pilot the Delta Flyer to a nearby nebula and eject the warp core. The nebula contains the explosion and the Delta Flyer gets safely away. After the race is over, Paris and Torres take the Delta Flyer out again on a more personal mission — the back of the ship now reads "Just Married." =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Rene on Saturday, October 14, 2000 - 11:35 am: Do the words "Prime Directive" mean anything to Janeway? Wannabe Trek Writer on Saturday, October 14, 2000 - 1:39 pm: Did the Prime Directive mean anything to Kirk? And besides... How exactly does the PD apply in this case? I am very interested to hear Rene's informed analysis considering he hasn't watched the show and didn't even know what the show was about until two days ago. Rene on Saturday, October 14, 2000 - 2:02 pm: How exactly does the PD apply? Duh! They aren't suppose to interfere in the affairs of others. TomM on Saturday, October 14, 2000 - 2:44 pm: The Prime Directive applies to pre-warp civilizations. There are similar but less restrictive protocols for dealing with other space-faring races, but the DF apparently was (will be) invited to participate in this race. Jwb52z on Saturday, October 14, 2000 - 5:05 pm: Rene, if they are ASKED to take part, they are not interfering really. Interference is when they go where they are not wanted and get involved. Getting home is not as important as fulfilling their general mission as part of Starfleet to explore space. They'll all be likely old enough to survive the trip anyway even if they don't go back really soon because they are realistically close now with all the jumps they’ve made. # Spornan on Wednesday, October 18, 2000 - 7:59 pm: Wouldn't inertia keep the Delta Flyer going when Tom cuts the engines. PaulG on Wednesday, October 18, 2000 - 8:35 pm:''Is it just me or does the Delta Flyer need some work on the inertial dampers? Paris & Kim sure tossed dramatically for a relatively simple manuever. ''Steve Oostrom on Wednesday, October 18, 2000 - 10:04 pm: It wasn't just the Delta Flyer that forgot about inertia. The craft Kim was on stopped too just like that, and I don't think it was doing any retrothrusting. Personally, I don't see anything wrong with just letting the ships drift after they cut power. Respecting inertia in this case would not have significantly hindered the plot. Jwb52z on Thursday, October 19, 2000 - 3:28 pm: All the hubub about inertia is meaningless for one reason. The INERTIAL DAMPERS are on. They stop inertia from acting normally.AWhite (Inblackestnight) on Wednesday, January 28, 2015 - 1:39 pm: Inertial dampers counter the effects of inertia to safeguard the people/equipment inside a vessel from the effects of rapid acceleration and deceleration; they don't stop inertia completely, especially when there is less a physical concern such as drifting a bit after shutting down the engines. # Rene on Wednesday, October 18, 2000 - 8:08 pm: Just where are they going to get a new warp core for the Delta Flyer? MasterMind on Wednesday, October 18, 2000 - 8:10 pm: New Warp Core? Can you say Replicator? Neelix will just have to go on half-rations for a month.# Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Wednesday, October 18, 2000 - 11:41 pm: Amazing that with all the rationing & stretched resources that have been complained about through the years & even in this episode, Harry thinks they may have a spare back-up part for an alien ship. Maybe they have become experts at improvisation! # If the ex-fighter pilot didn't like comradery, then why was he at the party? ScottN on Thursday, October 19, 2000 - 12:11 am: Maybe he had to be there, as one of the racing pilots. # When Harry became Yureena's partner shouldn't he have worn the same style of uniform as her previous partner? No - he's still a member of Starfleet. # Dustin Westfall on Thursday, October 19, 2000 - 1:02 am: Just to note: the point about tieing cans to the back of a newlyweds cars is to draw attention to them by making noise as the go down the street. Kind of the looses the meaning in the quiet void of space, don't ya think? ScottN on Thursday, October 19, 2000 - 1:12 am: 1. Those cans were awfully big. 2. Wouldn't the cans be vaporized by the exhaust of the impulse engines? 3. If they're travelling at warp, the cans would probably muck up the shape of the warp field. 4. Will Tom get a ticket for DUI? Andrew Gilbertson (Zarm_rkeeg) on Friday, May 16, 2008 - 10:15 am: 1. True. 2. Why? We don't know what the impulse exhaust is like, but I would assume that futuristic starfleet propulsion wouldn't give off harmful exhaust like that. Else we're in for another 'Force of Nature' scenario... (*eye roll*) 3. Why? Again, how does what we know about the warp field suggest this? I don't think that's ever been a problem before... 4. Not the 'flight school' bit again...! :-) # WhoreBath on Thursday, October 19, 2000 - 2:32 am: I didn't much care for it, but my main gripe was that they actually marry the two of them and DON"T show the wedding!?! We got to see Obrien & Keiko's and Worf & Jadzia's. They should of had them become engaged in this episode and marry in the next. Oops, I forgot, episodes can't have any continuity what so ever, unless they're two parters I suppose. Brian Lombard on Thursday, October 19, 2000 - 5:15 am: The writers probably assumed that since we saw the duplicate Tom & B'elanna get hitched in Course: Oblivion that they would be repeating themselves if they showed us the real wedding. Personally, I would like to have seen it. # Charles Cabe (Ccabe) on Thursday, October 19, 2000 - 8:31 am: Why didn't they use the universal translator on the Morse Code message? That's what I would have done. If they had, there would have been a risk of Irina realising what had happened before Harry could deal with her. # Brian Lombard on Thursday, October 19, 2000 - 10:38 am: When the alien woman knocked her ship's communications system, Harry never even tried using his commbadge. She would have noticed him reaching for it, and shot him before his hand got anywhere near it! # Aaron Dotter on Thursday, October 19, 2000 - 12:42 pm: I say again as with the season premiere: where did the medical staff come from? We see some no-name woman doodling around with a console in sickbay. I suppose the Doc could have drafted some science people (maybe some xenobiologists?) Makes sense! Category:Episodes Category:Voyager